Adventures of RaiRO prologue
by greyfoxsylux
Summary: Prologue of the Adventures of RaiRO- GreyFox Edition


Chapter 0- Prologue

10 Years Ago

Rune-Midgard, a place once peaceful, now ravaged by darkness. Monsters invaded the lands, destroying towns and killing humans. Nowhere to run, the humans would attempt to fight back at the monsters. Sometimes they succeeded, and lived for another day, while others failed and were destroyed. Odin saw the world under darkness and decided to give assistance to the humans. By creating the god items, he would enable the humans to have a last chance for survival. The vestments of the Gods seemed to be the key to beating back evil.

"Valkyrie, come here." Odin called, from his throne. The Valkyrie appeared as summoned. "Yes, King Odin?"  
Odin pulled out a helm of the Valkyrie. "Pass this on to the one who walks with truth, and will use it for good. He will soon learn of his true existence. When the time comes, when he becomes a High Priest, present him with this Valkyrie helm. It is an essential key to creating the ultimate light that will rid the world of these dark creatures." Odin carefully placed the helm in the hands of the Valkyrie, still holding onto it"Watch over him until the time comes. Should his life be in danger, that will be the only time you are permitted to show yourself apart from giving him the helm. Make sure you show yourself as little as possible should the case ever come to save his life from imminent danger. He is one of the keys to survival. Ensure his survival." After the warning, he let it go, and turned away, fingering his beard contemplatively.  
Valkyrie took the helm and with a grand sweep of downy wings, was off. Frey padded into the the room and settled into the throne next to King Odin. From his expression, she guessed at what was troubling him: "King Odin, is it true that the creatures of darkness have reached the world of humans?" Odin let out a long sigh, and it hung there for a moment.  
"Yes, they burrowed their way through our barriers and made it here. Quite sooner than I had estimated. The human world is one of the pillars of the Valkyrie Realm. Should that pillar fall, the light guarding this realm would fade in that area, and the dark creatures could attack the Realm. We have three pillars. One is the world of humans. A second is the world of Porings. They are a peaceful type of creature, but somehow they found themselves in the world of humans. They reproduce at a fast rate, and are now a common monster in the human world. But, the poring and the humans have been at peace for a long time. The third and last world is the Underworld, there the souls of the deceased reside, if they have not been proven worthy enough to be in the Valkyrie Realm. Only true heroes may take place in this realm." He explained at length. Freya was dimly aware of these facts, but out of respect, held her tongue.  
But the worry seeped through. "Odin, should the pillar of the humans fall, what will we do?" Odin turned for a moment to Freya and then looked down. "If it comes to it, we will gather all the Valkyries and gods, and we will fight the darkness. This will only happen should the humans fail to destroy the source of the darkness. Only the god items will vanquish the darkness completely. I have entrusted Raem, the captain of the Valkyrie Army, to watch over the young boy without a name until he presents to him the Valkyrie Helm. Should Raem fall, I will raise him again to look after the child. There is also another person to discuss. A person who has the power to defeat the darkness without the need of a god item, but she has yet to awaken that true ability."  
Freya looked puzzled. "Without a weapon of the gods? Are you sure?" Odin confirmed his answer. "Are you aware of the Legend of the Fox? One with purest of heart and the strongest of willpower has the power to gain the power of the legendary Grey Fox. Grey Fox was the ultimate soldier and he once defeated the core of the darkness, saving several worlds from its evil. His last battle, he had sacrificed himself to destroy the darkness in order to save his family. His abilities involved shooting magical beams at his enemies, stealth capabilities, extreme speed and accuracy, but the best ability of all was his swordsmanship. Not even the strongest of metals could break his sword. His use of the sword enabled him to find weak points in swords instantly. But, will his power be awakened?...It is only a matter of time until the Thirteen Lords of Darkness make their move." Freya blinked in surprise. "They've become sentient? When last I turned my eyes to the world, they were mindless beasts. To have an organization of the Thirteen Lords of Darkness....do you know the name of the organization?"  
"Yes. The name is called Organization XIII. It consists of thirteen such monsters, and is ordered by number. As far as we know, Ifrit is number III, Golden Thief Bug is number XIII, Dark Lord is number IX, the Lord of Death number II...I think the number one lord resides within a human. Which deeply concerns me. I haven't yet uncovered the identity of the others, but as far as I know, number XIII is the weakest and number I is the most powerful. It's ranked. Just who are the others, and who is the human possessed by the Grand Lord? When the power of Grey Fox awakens, we need to communicate with the one who has this power, and see what he or she knows. Meanwhile, keep the Valkyries on the alert and let us wait to see what happens..."

CHAPTER 0 - END


End file.
